1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioning systems, and particularly to a portable evaporative cooler for vehicles that provides faster cooling to a vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
A comfortable driving environment is highly desired by many would-be travelers. Air conditioning systems in most modern vehicles have provided everyone with a greater ability to control the ambient temperatures of their surroundings with relative ease.
While great advancements have been made to cool the interior of vehicles, especially during the relatively hot months of the year, the current air conditioning systems are still limited by the thermodynamic conditions of the interior. Depending on how hot the interior of the vehicle becomes, it requires greater energy to cool the interior the greater the temperature difference between ambient and the desired temperatures.
Such requirements usually results in longer time needed to cool the interior to the desired level even though current air conditioning systems are very efficient. This trend may not be an ordeal to some who have the patience and the tolerance to wait, but if the interior temperature is too high, the wait time may be longer than desired or quickly becomes an uncomfortable or unbearable situation.
Many who live and travel in temperate areas of the world do not experience much difficulty with this type of condition. However, those who live in arid climates such as the Middle East experience temperature extremes to a much greater degree. Moreover, there are many vehicles in service that do not have an air conditioner.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of temperature control to provide some means to more quickly cool the interior of vehicles. Thus, a portable evaporative cooler for vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.